


An Unexpected Turn

by Mutha_fkn_Penguins



Series: The Alkwin Chronicles [4]
Category: Doctor Who, HTTYD (Show), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Berk - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Time Travel Mishap, toothless - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutha_fkn_Penguins/pseuds/Mutha_fkn_Penguins
Summary: Meredith is on a case for IBSD, but the creature she was told to extract was going to require some extensive and exhausting travel. While she waits for Sherlock, she made friends with an unlikely group of Vikings. Vikings and their dragons.





	1. It’s a What?!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work of fiction. All characters and settings belong to their respective copyright holders.

“I’m not quick enough to round that corner properly it’ll pick me off!”

 

“Well what other options do we have Meredith! To get people out of here that beast needs to be distracted! Tell me you at least know what the blasted thing is!” The tall burly Scotsman pushed his back against the heavy door in his attempts to keep it shut.

 

“I’m sorry Fergus, in all my years I’ve never seen this creature before., it reminds me of something I’m just not sure what!” Meredith pushed all her weight against the door as well. This mission turned out to be so much more than expected. If there was so much as a scratch on her Sherlock would probably rub it in her face, out of love of course. She couldn't let him be right. _‘This will be easy Sherlock. Don’t worry about me Sherlock. I’ll be fine.’ Way to go._

_ You did say it would be a simple extraction. _

_Well I wasn’t expecting.... whatever this is._

_I have an idea. But I don’t think you’ll like it._ The door pushed heavily against their efforts, triggering frightened screams and gasps from the townsfolk inside.

_At this point I’ll take whatever you can throw at me. I’m all out._

_Doesn’t this creature remind you of something? The horns, the wings, the teeth- a_ loud rhythmic trumpeting sound resonated through the cathedral, shaking dirt and cobwebs off the rafters above- _the roars._

_Oh get it out already!_

_Yvette. It’s a dragon._

_No they all went extinct!_

_So then we should take it to other dragons. We should take it back._

_Oh no. No no no no. Last time I did travel that extreme I broke my wing and it was all to get away from the Silence. If I do that I have no idea what will happen this time ‘round._

_Yvette we’re so much stronger now. We can do it! Look around you! You tried everything else! What else is there to try?_

 

“Oí! Meredith! You got a plan or what? We can’t just stand here! We’ve just about run out of bullets and the I dannae if the men’ll hold out much longer!”

 

_I don’t like it. I don’t agree with it. But we’ll do it._

 

_That’s the spirit Yvette where’s your sense of adventure!_

 

_Where’s your sense of reason?! Since when are you like this!_

 

_Eh. I just want to do something fun._

 

“Alright Fergus. I have one last idea.”

 

“I’m all ears love. Best make it quick.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright stick to the plan and everything should go swimmingly.”

 

“Are yer sure ya can do it?!”

 

“Yeah I’ll just need some time to gather enough energy to take something that big with me. If all goes well you won’t even miss me. If not I’ll be MIA for a bit but I’ll be back. Once you’re all safe and you find that I’ve not returned, send this to Mycroft for me.” Meredith handed Fergus a small envelope. “Don’t worry it’s not my will. Just so they have a general idea of where, and when, I am.” Fergus nodded and put the envelope in his inside pocket.

 

Meredith took a few steps away from the door and spread her wings in anticipation. She knelt down into a runners stance. The air around her began to swirl and engulf her, static charges were clicking and zapping loudly. Her eyes went gold as she felt Andrela’s excitement.

 

_Ready?_

_Absolutely. I’ll watch for it not to make a drop on us. You focus on getting us to the right timeline._

_Why do I feel like that should be the other way around._

 

“On my mark open the door. As soon as you hear the creature far enough away, run for the underground.”

 

“Got it!” Fergus found himself yelling over the sound of the wind surrounding Meredith. He prayed to what ever gods there were that this would work.

 

“NOW!”

 

The doors opened for a brief amount of time. Meredith pushed her self off at a freighting speed taking flight just as she passed the doors. The giant beast was confused at the sudden change in tactic. Meredith zipped passed its head gaining its undivided attention. She had to get it to follow her high up above the clouds. She needed gravity on her side. The large beast took flight after her. It’s protruding horns reared back as it’s deafening roar pierced the evening.

 

Once they were above the sea, she started climbing. Higher and higher until she was ready, the dragon had slowed and was beginning to loose interest. She stopped flapping her wings and floated for a brief moment. Suspended in the air.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

Meredith’s eyes went to a brighter flaming gold as she channeled the Time Stream. She flipped and torpedoed towards the dragon. It’s back turned to her as it began it’s decent back to the small Scottish port. She hit it at full impact catching it off guard, it fell pinned under the immense pressure Meredith was putting on it. The static around Meredith grew stronger until nothing but electric sparks consumed her and the dragon. She felt an intense pain in her lower back, her vision went white with the pain.

 

_Yvette hold on!_

 

_What’s happening?!_

 

_Whatever Hera used to mix us together is reacting. I don’t know how! Stay conscious Yvette!_

 

Her muscles strained to keep the beast in her hold. Then all sounds stopped. The silence was unsettling. Meredith could feel the dragon trying to roar but no sounds came of it.

 

Then lightening struck.

 

* * *

 

“Astrid! Are the Night Terrors in the stables?”

 

“Yeah Hiccup, they’re safe!” The wind began to pick up around them.

 

“Alright, not sure where this storm came from. There wasn’t a single sign of it anywhere.”

 

“Well to be honest. These two aren’t the best weather predictors.” Snotlout pointed at the twins.

 

“Now that’s not fair! Chicken was off today and she is way better at this than we are.” Tuffnut crossed his arms indignantly.

 

“Yeah, you’d be surprised how spot on that bird is. Never a ‘fowl’ day of weather when she guesses it.” Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut burst into a fit of laughter. Hiccup rolled his eyes and carried on.

 

“Hiccup!” A voice just above them pulled their attention. Fishlegs, atop Meatlug, pointed out just above the horizon a large object was speeding towards their island. “What is that?!”

 

“No clue, let’s find out!” Hiccup watched it fly over them as he hoisted himself on to his dragon with Astrid mirroring him as she sat up on her own steed. “Snotlout, you and the twins finish up tying everything down. We’ll be right back.”

 

“I like that plan.” Snotlout began making his way down to the training area to close up the dome.

 

“Alright bud. Let’s be careful. We don’t know what we’re flying into.” He patted his black dragon on the head as they took off flying towards the impending impact.

 

 


	2. A New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit work of fiction. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

 

_YVETTE_!

 

“AHH!” Meredith jolted awake. An immediate mistake as her head began pounding. “Did it work?” She groaned as she sat up, holding her head in her hands.

 

_Yes but-_

 

_But what?!_

 

“Did what work?” A voice caught her attention. She looked up and saw the destruction she had left behind. A dozen or so felled trees laid outward from her ‘landing’ point and the earth beneath her lay scorched. She herself however was covered in branches brush and leaves, some of which were on fire. “Who are you?” The owner of the voice stood in front of her. A young lad. No older than 19 stood close to a beast. Similar to the one she so willingly ‘relocated.’

 

_The dragon!_ She started frantically looking around for it!

 

_It landed on an island due east of here._

 

_Oh good it worked._

 

_Yes but Yvette-_

 

_Not now I need to make sure it’s alright._

 

_But-_

 

_One sec._

 

“Are you alright?” The young man began approaching her, with each step that he grew closer the more apprehensive his mount would become.

 

“What is that?” Meredith pointed at the creature. It had sleek reptile like features but seemed to have an innocent and docile enough behavior.

 

“That’s my dragon. His name is Toothless.” The young man finally reached her and stretched out his hand. “There’s a storm coming we should get inside. Let me help you up.” Meredith looked at him and made eye contact for the first time. He took a few steps back startled.

 

_Are my eyes gold still?_

 

_Yup._

 

_Oh_.

 

Meredith blinked and returned her vision to normal. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s ah... it’s alright. Come on. We can give you a ride back. We can introduce ourselves better once we’re out of the rain.” He reached his hand back out to help her up. Meredith took it and hoisted her self up. Dusting her pants free from leaves and twigs.

 

“Woah.” A light voice from her right let out a gasp in surprise.

 

“Right. I appreciate the offer for a ride but I can fly myself there. I’ll follow you.”

 

“What are you?” Hiccup stared at her half open wings in awe.

 

“A little of this and that. Like you said I’ll explain more once we’re out of the rain”

 

“You have wings-“

 

“Very astute.” Meredith sighed.

 

“And a tail.”

 

“Yes I-... what?” She froze.

 

_I was trying to tell you._

 

Meredith felt a strange sensation in her lower back. It felt new yet so normal, like it had always been there. She could move another appendage. It felt heavy and strong as she wrapped it around her self. She couldn’t make out a lot of details in the dark and she didn’t want to give them another fright by adjusting her eyes again. “Ok. That.” Pointing at her tail. “That is new.”

 

“Wait what do you mean new?!” A larger gentleman sitting on a boulder like creature, inched closer.

 

“Hiccup the storm is getting stronger. We need to get back!” A girl of about 17 sat upon a larger dragon.

 

“Right. Sorry. Astrid stay behind her. Make sure she doesn’t get lost. Fishlegs, with me.”

 

_Fishlegs?_

 

_It seems as though we landed in Viking times. Right location, odd time period._

 

_You try traveling backwards 1000 years and take a dragon with you to boot._

 

The young man who seemed to lead the group jumped onto his dragon. They burst up into the air with a couple flaps and hovered waiting for everyone to take off. Meredith spread her wings wide and tall pushing down and lifting her high above them. Her new appendage made taking off so much easier! She drifted back down to their level and signaled that she was ready to follow them.

 

They traveled west towards the center of the storm. It was growing darker and the rain began to hit them hard. It was making it difficult to see. Meredith gathered what little energy she had and burst it out in a flash of gold light, creating a protective bubble around the flying caravan. The dragons jerked in surprise. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten them.”

 

“What are you doing?!” The the young lady behind her yelled, drawing her ax.

 

“Keeping us from catching our death!” Meredith spun gently around and pointed up above them as the rain would pitter patter on the barrier she created. She faced the leader again. “After you!”

 

He nodded and continued the flight to their base. Lights twinkled in the distance as they closed in on the area. An array of huts, gangplanks and zip lines were scattered across the coast of the island. Meredith followed him as they landed gently on a long platform. Almost a landing strip for their dragons. _Interesting_.

 

_Yes very much so. It seems as though these creatures have become part of their everyday life._

 

The young man hopped off his dragon with a loud metallic thump. Drawing Meredith’s attention. _It appears the lad lost a leg at some point. Replacing it with a metal gear that can help his dragon fly. Which seems to be missing a part of its tail._

 

_Smart_.

 

Meredith followed them into a tall single roomed structure. Inside were three more people. Twins and another young man. The twins were fighting over a mace and the third was resting on a chair with his eyes shut. The door shut behind Meredith with a resounding slam. The wind whistling as it passed through the cracks of the doors and windows.

 

“So what fell onto our little pa-ra...” the young man on the chair opened his eyes and watched Meredith. The twins stopped fighting and just stared at her, or better, behind her.

 

_You’d think I’d get used to people ogling our wings._

 

_Feeling is mutual._

 

“Ok guys stop staring.” The leader of the crew approached her. The clink of his leg tapping after every other step rung in her ears. Suddenly Meredith was very aware of her surroundings.

 

_Oh no._

_Yvette focus. One thing at a time._

 

_It’s too late._ Meredith over exerted herself. Colors started changing as her vision was constantly adjusting. She could hear crickets under the floorboards scattering about. The wind as it swept through every blade of grass and the heartbeats of everyone in the room. She shut her eyes just as the boy reached her to keeping her from falling. Meredith pressed her hands to her temples and grimaced. The dragons could be heard roaring and trumpeting from the stables. It hurt to hear everything. It hurt to see. It hurt to feel. Her tail wrapped around her as she cocooned herself in her wings. Then everything went dark.


	3. Gaining Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work of fiction. All characters and settings belong to their respective copyright holders.

 

A large blue dragon gently pushed her rider away from the door and went back to sitting next to the entrance of the small hut. Since the mystery woman blacked out, she had refused to let anyone near it.

 

“Hiccup. I don’t know what’s wrong with them. I’ve never seen Stormfly act like this.”

 

“Well maybe she just doesn’t trust her? Toothless hasn’t come down from the roof either. And Barf and Belch are just staring.”

 

“Are you sure they don’t trust her, or do they trust her too much? Hiccup they’re not defending us they’re defending her. Whatever she is.” Astrid’s voice grew tense.

 

“I know Astrid but for now we just have to wait ‘till she wakes up.”

 

* * *

“Sherlock!”

 

Meredith bolted upright. Her memory returning as she woke from her nightmare. At the sound of her shout, low rumblings resonated from the roof above her. Looking around she appeared to be in the same hut as before. The leftover embers of the previous nights fire dimly lit the room from the fire place. Meredith stood quietly from the makeshift bed they laid her on the night before. She heard a soft scrape behind her as she spun and pulled her blade poised for an attack... but there was nothing there.

 

_That was your own tail. Did you forget we have one now?_

 

_Of course I did. I still half believe we hit the ground to hard and it’s just an illusion._

 

Andrela took control for a brief second moving the tail up and around smacking herself in the face with a bundle of tough feathers.  _Well it’s not._

 

_Ever the scientist. Now that we’ve concluded that experiment why don’t we work on getting back home._ Meredith moved her tail back in front of her. In the dim light of the fire she could see the feathers at the end shared the same gold shimmer as her wings. There was webbing that helped fan the feathers apart, it was soft to the touch but tough. To her surprise the rest of her tail wasn’t skin but tough scales, in a pitch black. She followed the scales up towards her lower back where it seemed to blend in with the rest of her skin. The sensation of touching it still seemed an odd concept to her. She was a wee ticklish. It would be interesting to see how it affects her flying and fighting. _What will Sherlock think?_

 

_I’m sure he won’t care. He will just be happy to have you home._

 

_If we hurry he won’t even know we’re gone._

 

_About that._

 

_What?..._

 

_We might not be able to for a while. We did manage to move the dragon and remain intact but we exhausted our energy. The most we can do is minor blasts, the occasional shield and maybe make that cup float. We might need to bunker down for a few days. If we stretch ourselves too thin we’ll never leave._

 

_Damn it. I knew it I just didn’t want it to be true._

 

There was loud shuffling by the door and something scuttled along the roof. A resounding thud was felt along the floorboards as what ever was on the roof landed on the deck outside.

 

“Do you think she’s awake?” _Female, around 17, armed with an axe but not a threat. Enamored with the young man next to her, she is strategic and well disciplined._

 

“Well we can knock.” _Male, roughly 18, also armed but with a sword and also not a threat. He is very much worried for the safety of said female next to him. A born leader yet timid._

 

_To the left just outside the door there are a pair of twins. Very close and willing to do anything for the other. Both a bit odd. One is armed with a mace. Further down near the water there are two males. Both intelligent but one in particular is proud of it. The other is far more egotistical. Both armed with an ax._

 

_God I wish we got along sooner. You and I would have made quite the team in the early years._

 

_*chuckle*_

 

***Knock* *knock***

 

“Hello?!” The young man proceeded to open the door. The bright light from outside filled the room as she blocked the sun from hitting her eyes. “Oh sorry.” He let himself in along with the young lady from earlier before starting to shut the door.

 

“No it’s alright. Open the door, the sun might help this blasted headache.” Meredith blinked as her sight adjusted to the new light. “Sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to startle any of you. I think fully realizing I had a tail sort of instigated a panic.” Meredith looked up at the two of them. “My name is Meredith Holmes. It’s rather lengthy a name but you can call me Wings if you’d like.”

 

“That’s uuhh, that’s fitting.” The young man cleared his throat. “My name is Hiccup, and this is Astrid.”

 

Astrid waved politely. “Hello.”

 

“Hello.” Meredith nodded to each of them. “And the twins are named?”

 

“Oh they’re Tuffnut and Ruffnut.”

 

“Vikings.” Meredith sighed. The stranger the name the better with them. “And the two down below?”

 

“That’s Fishlegs and Snotlout. Wait how do you know they’re all there?”

 

_I never thought names would give me a mild headache._

 

_ Astrid is the only normal name so far. _

 

“Let’s say instinct. I wanted to say thank you. For the kindness you’ve shown. I know you didn’t do much but leaving me out in the woods alone would have been awful.” Meredith glanced around the room. Trying to find the right words.

 

_We would have been fine. What are you on about?_

 

_I’m trying to be grateful._

 

“It’s no problem really.” Hiccup shook his hair lightly. Meredith immediately felt a brief wave of sadness.

 

_We’ll get back to them. Don’t fret._

 

_I know._

 

“I hate to intrude more, but would it be alright if I stayed a bit longer? I can’t quite go back to my home yet.”

 

“Why?” Astrid was beginning to grow suspicious. “We don’t even know what you are?”

 

“For a long time I didn’t know what I was either.” Meredith watched her carefully. “You are right to be weary of me. I am not ... “

 

“Human?” Hiccup helped along.

 

“Right. I’m not. In case that wasn’t obvious.” Meredith’s eyes snapped to gold as hers and Andrela’s voice rang together. “I am two beings in one. Merged together, and cursed to live forever.” Her eyes seeped back to a cold clear blue as bright as the morning sky outside. Hiccup felt a shiver run up his spine when she spoke. He glanced over at Astrid who seemed to feel the same way. “We were tortured and forced to reside in the same body against our will.” Her voice returned to its normal ring. “It may sound like dark magic to you and trust me at times I feel it may have been involved. Although it’s been centuries, my body is still adjusting. For example.” Meredith raised her tail around her and reflected the suns rays from the feathers of her tail. “I did not have a tail yesterday morning.”

 

“How- I-“ Hiccup and Astrid stood dumbfounded. Wanting to dismiss everything as a lie but the proof was right in front of them.

 

“Enough. I’ll let that sink in and tell you more once you’ve fully come to terms with it.” Meredith made eye contact with the two creatures by the door. She was specifically interested in the black dragon on the right. “You said his name was Toothless, right?” Meredith extended her hand and beckoned the creature to her. It bolted forward coming to a halt at her torso. She felt it’s scaly skin. It was oddly smooth yet the scales were still well defined. She scratched it like you would a dog or a cat and it enjoyed it just as much. Meredith laughed gleefully. _Noctis would have loved this._

 

_If it wasn’t so draining or dangerous for the little one I would suggest we bring him._

 

_I was thinking the same thing, but then we could always ask my father._

 

“My son would adore you Toothless.”

 

“You have a son?” Astrid’s tone softened slightly.

 

“Yes he’s about two winters.” She sighed. “I have a family to get home to, but we can discuss that later. I don’t want to... overwhelm you. I alone am a bit to take in as it is.” Meredith walked to the door and pet the other creature. This one looked a bit more threatening as some of it’s teeth would hook and stick out passed it’s closed mouth, but it too purred as she scratched it’s neck. “Fascinating creatures. Tell me, are they all this docile?”

 

“No. There are some species that can’t be trained.” Hiccup snapped out of his bemused state. “Like the Screaming Death, the Red Death, the Scaldron-“

 

“Aptly named, I’m sure.”

 

“Well they were all named before we knew we could or couldn’t train them.” Astrid came up behind her. “When we found you, you asked if ‘it worked’ what did you mean?”

 

“Astrid-“ Hiccup gave her a serious look.

 

“It’s alright.” Meredith chuckled. Astrid was a woman of business. “Like I said. You’re well within your rights to be concerned. I burst out of a hole in the sky, come plummeting down and crash on your home with hardly a scratch. It’s all very logical. I take no offense.” Meredith put her hands in her pockets and smiled at them. _I love Vikings. The names are a handful but honestly I wish I had spent more time with them back then._ She felt Andrela’s agreement. “I come from the future. The very very very distant future. In this future Dragons have long gone extinct. Or are so deep in hiding they never come out anymore. When and if they do. They are in danger. Humanity doesn’t take kindly to things that look different.” Meredith rolled up her sleeve, a bright glow shimmered on her arms and faded revealing chain marks on her inner elbows. “So they tend to imprison or shoot down what they don’t understand. What you witnessed yesterday was my attempt to save such a creature. At first I thought it impossible to be a dragon as I had honestly believed they were all gone. Then after it practically tore down the roof of a church-“

 

“A church?” Hiccup hung onto her every word. Astrid didn’t seem as convinced however.

 

“A place of worship.” Meredith turned to face the sun. East.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Long story short. The only way to save the people and the dragon was to send it back in time. However since my episode last night I have been unable to check on it. I believe it landed on an island to the east. Perhaps you’ll be able to tell me what kind it is.”

 

“Yeah. Can you excuse me? For a quick minute?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Hiccup stepped back and pulled Astrid aside. “What are you thinking?” Astrid gave him a sarcastic glare in response. “I know it sounds crazy but what if she’s right? What if there’s a dragon on that island and it could be hurt.”

 

“What if this is all a trap and we’ll be flying right into it?” Astrid scoffed. “Hiccup she sounds like she’s from the same place Viggo is. If this is a game of his, or another set up. We would fall right into it.” Hiccup stayed silent.

 

“I know you don’t trust me. I can go myself and bring the creature here. However I’m not too sure if it will be happy to see me. I’m not sure if you want to put this place at risk.”

 

“No we don’t.”

 

“Hiccup don’t.”

 

“Astrid. I’ll go. If I don’t come back send for help from Berk. Don’t. Come. On. Your. Own.” Hiccup held her by the shoulders staring into her eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t go on your own!”

 

“Astrid. Please.” Hiccup held her gaze. “Promise you won’t.”

 

“Ok. I won’t.”

 

“Thank you Astrid.” Hiccup pecked her on the forehead and hopped onto Toothless. “So if it’s on the island just east of here it will be on Fire Wyrm Island.”

 

“You lead the way.” Meredith gestures ahead of her. Toothless took off gliding ahead. “I promise that no harm will come to him.” Meredith spoke loud enough to be sure she was heard. She spread her massive wings wide and pushed down with intense force, bolting straight into the sky. She shifted the weight on her tale to the right ever so slightly, causing her to twirl. At a high enough altitude she began to glide towards Hiccup. The salty air brushed against her skin as small tendrils of her hair ran across her face. She reached up and put her hair into a quick bun. She shifted her tail once more and she banked left gently, dropping altitude until she was just next to Hiccup. “I’ll never tire of this!” Meredith looked to her right. Hiccup smirked and patted Toothless lightly.

 

“Maybe, if you’re telling the truth we can all go check out some other islands.”

 

“Is that what you do? Just explore?” Andrela pushed through and Meredith’s voice echoed.

 

“Ye-Yeah.”

 

Meredith shook her head, “Sorry about that. My counter part got a bit excited.”

 

“It’s alright. Just really weird to hear.” Hiccup pointed to a spot of land up ahead. “That’s Fire Wyrm Island. It’s the closest island for a couple leagues. If it landed somewhere that’s where it went. The Fire Wyrm are migrating so they won’t be any trouble.”

 

Hiccup pulled on Toothless and signaled their landing. Meredith followed suit, adjusting her tail to the right, she banked left heading towards the north side of the island. “Hiccup look there!” Meredith pointed towards the shore. A large crater indented the beach. “That’s where it landed!”

 

“Let’s go see if it’s ok!” Hiccup shouted over the wind as Toothless picked up speed.

 

Meredith flapped hard again and zipped past them, reaching the shore silently. _You realize that with the tail we hardly worked to stay airborne._

 

_I did. Perhaps this means flying longer distances won’t be such a chore now._

 

_I’m curious to see if Noctis will pick up the trait._

 

_I had to go through an intense amount of strain for this to even possibly trigger. I wish for no such hardships on my son._

 

_Understandable._

 

_Andrela I know you’re excited but you can’t take over like that. You scared the boy._

 

_ I’m aware. I just get so bored of the same thing every day. We hardly explore anymore. _

 

_I have a son to look after now. Holidays are going to be slow and far in between until Noct is older. You know this._

 

_I do._

 

“Hiccup the trail here leads into the wood.” Meredith pointed out the large foot prints.

 

“I think I know what did this. These foot prints look familiar.” Hiccup reached into his pack and pulled out what looked like note cards. He compared the back of the cards against the footprints in the sand. “Yeah. I’m almost positive it’s a Deathsong.”

 

“Are they kind?”

 

“Not really.” Hiccup walked over to Toothless and inserted something into the creatures ears “They sing to other dragons to trap them then eat them. It’s fine here for now we don’t have any other dragons on this island, but we’ll have to relocate it before winter. Let’s just make sure it’s not injured for now.”

 

“Fair enough.” Meredith closed her wings tight behind her and followed Toothless and Hiccup into the woods. 

 

 


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work of fiction. All characters and settings belong to their respective copyright holders.

“Well then I suppose there is only one thing left to do.”

 

“And what would that be dear brother?” Mycroft eyed his younger sibling carefully. He wasn’t expecting the news to go over as well as it did.

 

“If Meredith did time travel and we are now aware of it. Then that means we must have intervened. Creating a fixed point in ti-Noctis no. Get that out of your mouth.” Sherlock reached down and took a small dagger away from his son. “I’ll never know where he keeps finding these.” Sherlock set the throwing blade on Mycrofts desk. “This is the course the future is on now. We have to intervene at this point. There is no other explanation. If things had gone as well as they should have then we, quite literally, would not be having this conversation. No Noct, where are you even- is that even your mother’s blade?” Sherlock took another more ornate blue and gold dagger from the child, setting it on the desk.

 

“He’s right you know.” The Doctor’s voice echoed off the room walls as he made his entrance to Mycroft’s office. “We have to find her. Did she say where she went.”

 

“Not an exact time or place just a general time period and region. This might take a while.”

 

“Good thing neither of us age quickly.” The Doctor laughed. “Noct will have to stay here of course. We can’t travel time and space with him. If she found out she’ll have our heads.”

 

“Right you are." Sherlock stood from his seat and walked to his brother. "Mycroft!”

 

“No. No. No. No. No-“ Sherlock placed Noct on Mycrofts lap. “Brother why?”

 

“Because you need to bond with your nephew.” Sherlock grinned at him. “No hiring Nanny’s, no leaving him wi- Noctis, no. You can’t have this.” Sherlock took yet another throwing blade from the child. “No leaving him with Mrs. Hudson. Keep an eye on him. He has an affinity for knives and fire lately.”

 

“I’ve noticed.” Mycroft’s disdain evident on his face. “Wait fire?”

 

“Besides we shouldn’t be gone long. What say we come back 30 minutes from now? February 3rd?” Sherlock looked up at the Doctor.

 

“Sounds good to me!”

 

Sherlock swung his long coat on and followed the Doctor out the door. “Should you need anything. Ring the Tardis.”

 

* * *

“So it’s true.” Astrid watched Meredith carefully. They returned from the island not long ago. After confirming the creature was fine just a small bruise on its left leg, they left. Not wanting to anger or upset it. Meredith sat on the edge of a dock letting her feet swing just above the water.

 

“Yeah all of it. She was actually worried about it.”

 

“I don’t know Hiccup. I guess we can trust her. We’ll just have to keep an eye on her. It’s still weird to me.”

 

“Maybe she can help us. You know with Viggo, in case he plans to attack again.” Hiccup patted Astrid on the shoulder. “Hey um- Wings?”

 

“Yes?” Meredith laid back on the floor staring up at the sky, she let her tail fall into the cool water and her wings spread out onto either side. The fresh water felt nice on her feathers.

 

“You can stay for a while.” Hiccup walked up and knelt next to her. “We might have some trouble heading our way. Maybe you can help?”

 

“Sure thing. I would be more than willing to lend a hand.” Meredith smiled up at him. She felt so free. No responsibilities, no one to answer to. Just her and the sky again. Suddenly the smile faded as she was washed over with a heavy sense of guilt. She loved both Sherlock and Noct. She would never leave them of course.

 

_But perhaps a small holiday is in order. I am sure Sherlock is fine. Mrs. Hudson will be home from her trip. Besides there’s nothing we can do right now. You might as well enjoy your time here._

 

_I suppose you’re right. As always._

 

“Everything alright?” Hiccup watched her smile falter as she sat up and gazed out into the horizon.

 

“Yes, I got caught up in my emotions. I just miss my family is all. I’ll get back to them though. No worries.” She stood and fanned her wings to let all the water out. She gave them both her gentlest smile. “Now. Who is this Viggo Grimborn you lot keep going on about.”

 

“We never told you his name.” Hiccup stared at her.

 

“You didn’t have to. His name pops up in your thoughts almost as much as hers.” Meredith pointed at Astrid who turned away blushing.

 

“I-well-um”

 

“Never mind that now. Just fill me in.”

 

* * *

“So she shows you a dragon and you just trust her?!”

 

“Snotlout please. Everything she’s told us that we can prove, has been true so far. It’s safe to assume everything else is too. Look at how she’s dressed. She can’t be from around here.”

 

“Speaking of, I may need to find someplace to purchase or mend my clothes. They aren’t meant for people with tails.” Meredith whispered to Astrid who nodded in response.

 

“Now don’t rain on her parade. I think the look fits her pretty well. Don’t ya think bro?” Ruff looked over at her brother for confirmation.

 

“Absolutely. Very ‘I’m too cool for you guys’ feel.” Tuffnut and Ruffnut began laughing at some inside story they shared and head butted each other.

 

_You weren’t kidding._

 

_Mmm?_

 

_They are odd._

 

_ Eh. Twins. _

 

“What’s the future like?!” Fishlegs was in complete awe of the news.

 

“Can’t say.”

 

“Because it could change it?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“That’s so cool!” Fishlegs clapped in his excitement.

 

“You’re so weird.” Snotlout stared at his friend in disappointment. “Hiccup there is no way she is some magical being from the future that knows what your thinking.”

 

“Oh I don’t always Mr. Jorgenson. I’ll sometimes know it if you think it loud enough.”

 

“What in Helheim does that mean?” Snotlout places his fists in his hips and stared her down.

 

“It means that your projecting your thoughts into emotions, and even physical stances, twerks, or nervous ticks.” Meredith gestures at his stance. “For example. You do believe me but you’re too terrified at the idea of anything remotely possible to what I’ve said. The thought of two minds being melded into one can be quite frightening. You’re contemplating hitting me with your axe. Now it was just a fleeting thought. Your too good a person to do such a dastardly act.” Snotlout’s expression changed to mild annoyance. “Now you’re feeling as though I’ve questioned your Viking-ness. I haven’t. There’s nothing horrible in knowing the difference between what is right and what is wrong.” Snotlout crossed his arms and looked away sheepishly. “Now you’re hungry and thinking about what will be made for dinner, don’t worry, I’ll cook. It’s the least I could do.” Meredith stepped away from beside Snotlout and walked back out to the edge of the hut. “Technically I could read your mind if I wanted to but I find that level of privacy invasion to be on the rather perverse side of nature. I only use that ability if absolutely necessary.”

 

“That’s comforting. Thanks.”

 

“Snotlout!”

 

“Tell me she’s at least willing to help us fight the Dragon Hunters.”

 

“Yeah she is.” Hiccup glances back at their newest ally. “I think she’ll be a huge help.”

 

* * *

The afternoon sun was beating down on Meredith as she adventured along the boardwalks. There were several tiers to the islands layout. Preferring to build upwards and outwards rather than spreading out deeper into the island. On the third section up was their ‘training’ area.

 

_I feel as though Astrid is still not on our side yet._

 

_She needs proof that you’re an ally before blindly trusting. Just as Hiccup did._

 

_True. Maybe she’s around here. We could use some training._

 

Meredith made her way into a dome like structure. Her tail scrapping along behind her.  _I wonder if this has the same properties as our wings._

 

_Where they collapse into their own relative dimension? I don’t see why not. We were created to become the ultimate warrior and assassin. A tail would emit too much sound and attract too much attention._

 

_But what if Hera wasn’t expecting this side effect? This is something she couldn’t control and she had no way of knowing our bodies would react like this?_

 

_There is one way we could find out...._

 

_No Andrela. We leave him alone. What Cas did was enough. I never want to see that creature again._

 

_He was the one who kept you sane. He convinced Hera to keep your innocence and morality._

 

_That doesn’t account for much._

 

Meredith walked up the stairs to the training Arena. Along the outside of the dome there was an impressive array of weaponry. Everything ranging from Maces, and swords, to war hammers and axes. She picked up a sword and studied it. The workmanship was careless but not sloppy. Either a novice or someone without enough time made it. It wasn’t balanced properly at the hilt either, making it difficult to use much less throw if necessary.

 

“Careful. It’s sharp.” Astrid’s voice warned behind her. “I’m sorry I’ve been so short with you.”

 

“I’ve told you already. You’re within your rights to be suspicious. I take no offense dear.” Meredith put the sword back and turned to face her. Astrid stood in the center of the ring holding her ax limply at her side.

 

“I know. I just feel bad.” Astrid turned her gaze away. _So genuine_.

 

_She reminds me of you._

 

_You’re cute._

 

_She does! A fighter and a warrior yet still aware of all other emotions._

 

_Hmmm. You’re not getting out of this. I still think talking to it is a bad idea. Whose to say it won’t try to kill us? It could be the only thing that might know how._

 

_It would be a fool._

 

_I wouldn’t be surprised._

 

“Do you only use an ax? You seem proficient with it.” Meredith pointed at the wearing on the hilt of her ax.

 

“Yeah. I was gonna train in a bit with Hiccup, want to help me warm up?” Astrid had a sly grin.

 

_A test._

 

_How quaint._

 

“Sure.” Meredith chuckled. “I’d like to see how my new appendage affects my movement in a fight. This would be a good way to learn.”

 

“Ok but no crazy stuff.” Astrid readied herself in her stance.

 

“Of course that would be unfair!” Meredith pulled the unbalanced sword from the set of weaponry and held it out. “Here, I’ll use this one, it’s not balanced. That should even the playing field.” Meredith’s tone was teasing in nature.

 

“Har, har. Ready?”

 

“Yup.” Meredith and Astrid began circling each other. Mirroring each step. “Good footwork. Let’s see what you’d do if I took a step here instead.” Meredith sidestepped and moved in closer. Astrid countered by taking a sidestep and moving back. “Perfect. Keep your distance until your ready to move in. Now how about this.” Meredith rolled to the side closing distance between them quickly. Astrid swung hitting the ground just shy of Meredith and jumped back. “Wrong.” Meredith moved back in place and continued circling like before. “Don’t swing just because your opponent got close. Refrain from reaction. Let every movement you make be an action. Thought out and coordinated. Your enemies are more likely to have a hard time fighting you if every movement you make is for a reason. They won’t know those reasons. They’re used to fighting reactions.”

 

Astrid nodded, taking in all of Meredith’s advice. She seemed wise and knowledgeable and she carried herself the same way she said. Every step had a purpose. “Now, try again.” Meredith rolled towards her and jabbed by Astrid’s feet. Astrid rolled away and went to slam the head of her ax onto the sword. Meredith retracted her sword and took a side step closer, spinning the opposite direction and swung the sword at her from behind. Astrid rolled forward and held up her ax to block the attack. She flinched as the sword came close to contact. “Don’t.” Astrid opened her eyes at Meredith’s warning, and watched the sword leave Meredith’s right hand and switch to her left while she spun. Changing from a swing into a jab at her right arm, Astrid dodged the attack and rolled to the right, both parties moving back into their positions and circling each other again.

 

“Don’t close your eyes. It’s natural to flinch but even a single moment missed can lead to catastrophic results. Always keep your eyes open.” Meredith took two sidesteps, she dove in again, using her tail to swipe at Astrid’s feet. Astrid jumped and rolled over her landing back on her feet behind her. “Good!”

 

Meredith stood and faced her again. “Wrong.”

 

Astrid gave her an incredulous look. “But you-“

 

“The dodge was good, it was precise. However you remained on the defensive. When your opponent moves in and misses you, that is your opportunity to go in and punish the misstep.” Meredith spun and whacked Astrid in the left arm with her tail nearly knocking her over. She quickly regained balance and blocked Meredith’s overhead attack. Meredith was pushing down with her sword onto Astrid’s ax using a single hand. “Your opponent gambled, show them how badly they lost, they will not hesitate to attack you if the tables were turned.”

 

Astrid pushed hard against Meredith’s weight and threw her back a couple paces. Meredith steadied herself and stood tall. “Again, this time put everything we’ve gone over into practice.” Without warning Meredith dashed at Astrid’s legs and swiped at her knees with her tail again, Astrid jumped over her and swung her ax at Meredith’s back, clanging against her sword as she rolled and blocked it. Meredith jumped up and stabbed at Astrid’s shoulder barely missing her as she dodged and hit the sword with the broad side of her ax.

 

Meredith spun to the right and swung towards Astrid’s back again missing as she ducked. Meredith placed her hand on Astrid’s back and used her tail to vault over her, landing on Astrid’s left once again swinging the sword towards her chest. Astrid blocked and hooked the sword with the ax yanking it away from Meredith and tossing it off. “HA!” Astrid spun and aimed the ax at her opponents face triumphantly.

 

Only to be met with a a similar view. Meredith pointed a long thin double-edged blade a fraction of an inch away from Astrid’s face. The gold shimmered in the sun and it’s ridiculous length seemed to just add to its elegance, Meredith held it gently in one hand, poised for another attack. “Your final lesson. Never assume your opponent is out of options.”

 

Astrid broke into a smile breathing hard from the exercise. She studied Meredith’s stance, she stood perfectly still breathing slowly and steadily. She wasn’t even winded!

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Hiccup! Meredith’s been helping me with my fighting! We were warming up before you got here.”

 

“Yeah It’s actually been kind of cool to watch them fight.” Snotlout was off to the side lounging on his dragons side. The large red beast was sleeping and silently puffing out small bursts of smoke from its nose.

 

Meredith looked around and saw that they had gained an audience. Tuffnut and Ruffnut sat in the shade off to the side watching and were apparently cheering them on. Throwing small flowers and crying for an encore. Their own dragon sat nearby. A two headed green giant, busy eating a large trough of fish. The boy named Fishlegs was busy writing down everything she had instructed Astrid on and timidly waved at her when he looked up again.

 

Meredith smiled and dropped her sword, letting it turn to dust. “It’s been good fun Hiccup. Join us!”

 

“I would but I just got this.” Hiccup held up a small scrolled up piece of parchment. “Terror Mail.”

 

“What’s it say?”

 

“Don’t know. I was looking for you guys.” Hiccup untied and unrolled the note. After a few moments of silence he gave his team a serious look. “Dragon hunters near Outcast Island. At least a couple ships and they might be moving more dragons.”

 

“Then we should get going!” Meredith’s tail and wings twitched in anticipation.

 

_Exciting._

 

“Right. Dragon Riders, saddle up!” Hiccup walked back up towards the stables where Toothless and the other dragons were waiting.

 

“Come on let’s go.” Astrid gestured at Meredith to follow as she ran up towards the stairs.

 

_ Yeah. This’ll be fun. _

 


	5. The First Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work of fiction. All characters and settings belong to their respective copyright holders.

“So this Viggo fellow. He wants the-“

 

“The Dragon Eye.” Hiccup pulled Toothless next to Meredith as she spoke.

 

“Right the Dragon Eye. And he’d use it to hunt down dragons and sell them?”

 

“Right, and we need to stop him at all costs. If he sells those dragons they’ll be used for their skin and parts or pit them against each other in fighting rings.”

 

“And he’s always managed to stay one step ahead?”

 

“Yes. And it’s been driving me nuts.” Hiccups tone grew serious.

 

_He’s very devoted._

 

_Yes but he seems to have a tendency of getting lost in his quest to take the man down. It could prove ruinous if he remains on this path for too long_

 

_All the better that we’re helping._

 

“Well I believe you are finally one step ahead of him, Mister Haddock.”

 

“Wait how?” Astrid eased Stormfly, towards them on Meredith’s right. Wings almost touching.

 

“He’ll have me. If this Viggo character is expecting you to attack this fleet, and in all likely hood he is, then he will be expecting Dragon Riders. Not Dragon Riders and Me. I’m your element of surprise.”

 

“Yeah, she’s the trick up your sleeve. How about we attack full on, right? Explosions and everything like usual and if Viggo’s there then Meredith could dive in and take him out!” Tuffnut and Ruffnut floated just above Meredith.

 

“Brilliant plan bro!”

 

_Bro? That seems a bit modern._

 

_It’s not. It’s slang. They’re speaking in a different Gaelic dialect. I’ve just been translating everything for us both what we hear and what we say. Been doing it for centuries._

 

_Oh. Thank you. I never knew._

 

_No worries. To be honest I wasn’t aware I was doing it before._

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Hiccup glanced over at Fishlegs who flew along just below Meredith and Snotlout was just to the left of Hiccup and Toothless. “But I also don’t want to risk anyone getting captured or worse.”

 

“Hiccup it would be best if we kept to Tuffs plan. It just might work out better. Besides you worry about your team we’ll worry about us. We don’t exactly die.” Meredith gave Hiccup a playful grin. She looked out by the horizon and saw a handful of ships docked at an island. She focused her vision on them, eyes glowing a fierce blue. “There they are. You guys do your thing. I’ll come up from below.”

 

“Wait below?” Before Hiccup could clarify, Meredith wrapped her wings around her and torpedoed into the deep ocean below them. Just below the surface she swam, matching their speed as they approached the ships. “I get it! We’re the distraction. Ok everybody, fire at them but stay high enough that you won’t get hit! And spread out!” He nodded to each of them and they all surrounded the ships, climbing in altitude. Hiccup watched Meredith’s enormous silhouette speed towards a ship then disappear. “Ok bud, hit those cages on the ships.” Toothless let out two small blasts. Precisely hitting their targets, the cages opened releasing two Nadders back into the skies.

 

Just as the dragons took off the ship began to rock dangerously back and forth. Suddenly an explosion of wood and metal burst outward from the hull of the ship as Meredith streaked towards the sky. Shouting could be heard as those manning the ship jumped out into open sea. The ship broke into pieces and collapsed under the rising water. Hiccup looked around on the other ships but didn’t see any more cages. Still, there could be some dragons locked away on the inside too.

 

“MEREDITH!” Hiccup waved her to him. Meredith seemed to ignore him, diving back down into the water. There was an odd buzzing sound followed by a high pitched tone in his right ear.

 

‘ _Hiccup_!’ He looked from side to side but his teammates were yards away, firing at the men on other boats. ‘ _Hiccup it’s Meredith. I can’t stay in the sky long. It voids the element of surprise. What did you need love?_ ’

 

“How are you doing this?”

 

_‘You can call it magic if you wish.’_

 

“Uh ok. We’ll talk about it later. There might be more dragons on the inside. Look out for those.”

 

_‘I saw that. The last ship had one as well but it was in a large tank. I assumed it belonged in the water. It had two heads and produced static charges. Like an eel.’_

 

“Yeah, those guys go in water.”

 

_‘The rest of these ships have no creatures on them. But they are riddled with traps’_

 

“He was expecting us to check all of them.”

 

_‘And trap you all in the process. This man is smart. The rest of these ships have one or two people on them. I’ll destroy them and we can head back.’_

 

“What if he’s on the island?! We can catch him!”

 

_‘Hiccup, calculated victories help you better than blindly pushing the limit. Let’s destroy these and take the win.’_

 

“I still think we should check the island.”

 

_‘What if he’s expecting you to. Do what isn’t expected. Hiccup, perhaps it’s time to drive him crazy.’_

 

“Fine.” Hiccup watched as Meredith burst in and out of every remaining ship in the blink of an eye. Most of the remaining hunters could barely register what had occurred before the ship gave way beneath their feet. Once the last ship was destroyed Hiccup signaled them all to head back. Meredith followed them underwater again until they were out of sight from the ships.

 

“Hiccup! Why did we leave?! What if he was on the island!” Snotlout glided down until he was just next to Hiccup.

 

“Because Meredith’s right. It’s time to drive Viggo nuts. I’m done falling into his trap it’s time we start setting ours.”

 

Further ahead Meredith burst out of the water high into the sky above the clouds. The rain of salt water she left behind shimmered in the sunlight. It was an interesting sight to see. Fishlegs calculated that her wings were almost the size of Hookfang’s and the tail was about the length of Toothless’. Meredith spread her wings wide letting the air catch her as she fell back down. She flapped hard and the resulting gust of wind almost knock Fishlegs off Meatlug. He watched her in awe. ‘She is so strong! Definitely has the flight speed and power of a Strike Class.’

 

Meredith began flying in tight concentric circles testing out her new agility. This tail really helps! All those twists and turns I could never really do, perfectly capable now.

 

They passed a small cluster of islands as a sudden fog filled the air. _I’m uneasy._

_Aye, me as well._ She came to a stop, flapping her wings to keep her at a hover.

 

“Hiccup have everyone stay behind me.” Meredith shouted. Hiccup made a signal with his hands and everyone quickly moved to a tight formation behind him. They watched in anticipation as Meredith outstretched an arm, palm facing the islands and mist. “Disperse.” A sudden blast of wind burst from her hand blowing a harsh column of air through the thick fog. As it cleared, five large contraptions and the men operating them, came clearly into view. The men scrambled around their wooden catapult like structures and fired at their intended targets. Meredith’s eyes snapped gold, she extend her palm again and in a loud commanding voice she stated, “Counter.” Her voice rang echos across the cluster of islands. The netting that was shot in their direction instantly switched targets. They shot straight at the machines they came from, stretching out and capturing those close enough to the catapults.

 

Clamoring could be heard below as the remaining dragon hunters scattered reaching for crossbows and bows. Meredith dove down at a frightening speed, landing in a cloud of dust. The remaining hunters fired several volleys of arrows into the cloud. Hiccup grew concerned and motioned Toothless to dive down but Toothless refused. “Hiccup look!” The islands were scattered with patches of blue oleander. “The dragons can’t land anywhere safely with out touching it.” Hiccup understood.

 

“We can still help! Fire on my sign-“

 

“What are you all still doing here?” Meredith’s voice echoed from the cloud of dust. “You should be taking advantage of my attack and be leaving. They have more traps to the north of the island. Go around all the way. I’ll meet you back at the Edge.”

 

The hunters shot another volley into the cloud. Then her voice rang again, sending shivers down each of their spines. “Counter.” Every arrow they shot flew out of the cloud zipping passed the hunters and striking their true targets. The ropes and nails holding the large contraptions together. Meredith’s large outstretched wings extended beyond the cloud of dust, coming back down hard they blew the dirt into her opponents eyes temporarily blinding them. She stood at the center of a small crater where she had landed, an exceedingly long thin blade in her hand poised at the hunters in front of her. “Go. Now.” Her fierce gold eyes met the riders above her, resolve burning in them like a deadly fire. Hiccup nodded, in that instant he knew he had made a powerful and terrifying alley. She was fully capable of handling herself with an island full of hunters. Hiccup signaled to the others as the retreated safely, giving the island a wide berth as they flew around it.

 

* * *

“Who are you?!” A hunter crawled backwards away from Meredith as she approached him. He had watched her knock out everyone of his comrades and destroy the catapults with basically a single swipe of her sword. It was inhuman speed and strength.

 

“I am someone who is in need of answers.” Meredith moved the tip of her sword just below his chin. “And you’re going to give them to me.”


	6. A Gift and a Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work of fiction. All characters and settings belong to their respective copyright holders.

**12 hours earlier**

* * *

 

“So Scotland.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Everything is itchy in Scotland.” Sherlock shook his hair in mild agitation.

 

“I would believe it has to do with the wool.” The Doctor leaped and bounded across the TARDIS’ controls they had already tried five different time periods and in all of them there wasn’t a single sign of her presence. They were trying one idea Sherlock had before going back to checking by the decade again. “Brilliant idea you had Sherlock. I can’t believe it never crossed my mind!”

 

The TARDIS shook violently before coming to a standstill. “Did it work?” Sherlock ran to the door swinging it wide open. The scene before him was beautiful. The crisp morning air blew through Sherlock’s curls, as the sound of the oceans waves beat against the cliffside.

 

“It’s not an exact science Sherlock. The TARDIS was only exposed to Yvette and Andrela for a short time.” The Doctor exited the TARDIS closing the door behind them. “See anything?”

 

“Not yet but there’s ho-“ Sherlock had begun to turn around when he realized the small army of men behind them. All pointing swords and crossbows. “Doctor. I would lock the door.”

 

“Alright, but you know she only opens for me anyway. Genghis and his army couldn’t even break it down, it wasn’t locked then. Why, Sherlock? What is it?”

 

Sherlock pointed behind the Doctor. “Seems we’re unwelcome here.”

 

“Oh no I wouldn’t say that!” A voice carried through from behind the crowd. The men parted to let its owner through. “My name is Viggo. And I am dying to know who you are.”

 

* * *

**Present**

* * *

 

Meredith flew quickly back to the Edge. Each flap of her wings launched her faster through the air. The Riders were flying straight into a trap! Viggo was already on the island, waiting for Hiccup to return, with Sherlock.

 

The island slowly came into view on the horizon, but with it came columns of fire. She only hoped she wasn’t too late. With another strong flap she broke the sound barrier, a shockwave rippled from her causing the water below to turmoil against her speed. She streaked towards the island. Sword drawn, she would protect these children, for that’s all they were. Teens, forced to grow up because of the cruelty of others. She refused to let anything happen to them. There was only so much Sherlock could control.

 

* * *

“They’re just kids Viggo! You told me we were stopping dangerous men!” The Doctor fought against his restraints as other hunters stuffed cloth into his mouth and gagged him.

 

“Did I? I may have misspoken. That doesn’t stop them from being dangerous though.” Viggo signaled for his men to take the Doctor away.

 

“For the record I knew you were lying.” Sherlock smiled at the bastard in front of him.

 

“So then why help me?” Viggo walked towards Hiccup and Astrid, who were also gagged and bound. “If you knew I was lying why not call me out. Or are you just bluffing?” Viggo grabbed the blond girl by the hair and pulled her up, eliciting an angry cry from Hiccup.

 

“KINDLY PUT HER DOWN.” Sherlock’s voice boomed throughout the stables. Momentarily stunning Viggo, for whatever reason he found himself obeying the command. “I didn’t call you out on your lie because-“

 

A loud shockwave broke the silence in the distance. 'Good she’s almost here.'

 

“-because it helped me achieve my own ends. See I’m looking for someone, and setting this trap helped prevent days of searching.” He turned to Hiccup. “Sorry about this, I had hoped she would have gotten here before you.”

 

“Who are you talking about!” Viggo had enough.

 

“My wife.” Sherlock smiled. Almost immediately after, the walls burst inward as a blaze of blue and gold slid to the center of the room. Sherlock stood and ran to the two teens and untied them. “Go find your friends and creatures! We’ll hold him off!” The teens obeyed and ran out the blown wall drawing their sword and ax.

 

The cloud of wood and dirt settled around Meredith she knelt in a runners stance in front of the man called Viggo. “You are no match for me! I am the best swordsman this poor excuse for a world has ever seen!” Viggo drew his iron sword and stood at the ready. He refused to admit that he was even remotely shaken. He just needed to buy some time until the ships arrived.

 

“Pathetic.” Merediths voice was cruel as it echoed through the building. She stood at her full height and raised her wings wide in a threatening display. “That you would believe such a prideful and boisterous lie, it disgusts me.” Meredith drew her sword, poised, it’s remarkable length almost reached Viggo’s chest. “You’re nothing but a coward.” Her tail flicked behind her in annoyance.

 

Sherlock stared. _A tail. A fucking tail. What next, honestly. If she overextends herself again, who knows what else will happen. With power comes sacrifice, I can’t let her loose herself._ “Darling.” He swallowed nothing. He hoped that the traps did not push her to close to the brink. He hoped he didn’t over do it.

 

“Yes my love.” Her voice grew soft. He relaxed, glad to see she wasn’t lost in her rage and wrath. "I've missed you."

 

“I am glad to see you are safe.” Sherlock walked over and stood at her side. “I was unable to control him completely. It seems I still have work to do.”

 

“Hypnosis is tricky my love. All in due time.”

 

“What do you mean control me!?”

 

“I’ve been controlling you somewhat. See if I tell you to drop your sword. You wouldn’t do it. Would you?”

 

“No, I’m not an idiot!”

 

“Wrong. Now if I were to ask you to ‘Kindly, drop your sword.’-“

 

A loud clang echoed as Viggo stared at his hand. He didn’t want to. He hadn’t meant to drop it. So why did he? “I’m the smartest man I know. I’ll never fall to you two. Whatever you are!”

 

“Do you really have the audacity to boast? You, whose arch rival is still but a child to most. You call yourself smart? I don’t mean to belittle or diminish Hiccup or his merits, but honestly. You’re facing someone still wet behind the ears!” Meredith took a step closer. “And you struggle?” She took another step closer. A horn blew in the distance momentarily distracting her.

 

Viggo quickly turned and ran out the back of the stables. Meredith began to follow but Sherlock stopped her. “Out the front! He took the Doctor but I believe he put up a fight!” He and Meredith turned, running out the front entrance. Meredith dropped her sword, vanishing it into mist and grabbed Sherlock’s shoulders jumping onto the roof with him. She turned to face the oncoming ships. There were so many of them. A small armada pulled up to the southern shore, she could already see Hiccup and Astrid atop their dragons diving and weaving to avoid the nets and arrows shot at them. “At this rate they’ll never be able to get close enough.” Sherlock pointed to a struggle happening below. “There! Your father! Drop me there and I’ll help him. You go take as many of those ships as you can!” Meredith nodded and picked up Sherlock once again flying down to the scuffle. She let him go just shy off the ground. He rolled and stood picking up a mace off the ground.

 

Meredith regained air and flew towards the ships.


	7. Battle at Dragon’s Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters and settings belong to their respective copy right owners.

“HICCUP!” Meredith streaked towards the boy drawing her sword she sliced through the netting that had been shot at him. Toothless lunged upward avoiding another shot. “Hiccup we need a plan!”

 

“I haven’t found Tuff and Ruff or their dragon. I don’t want to risk shooting down the ships in case they’re in there!”

 

“What of the other two?”

 

“Snotlout was sending a TerrorMail to Berk for back up and Fishlegs is protecting the main part of the Edge.”

 

Meredith looked below. _We need to check each ship don’t we?_

 

_With Sherlock and the Doctor here we can get back using the TARDIS. There’s no need to withhold energy now._

 

_Good_.

 

She focused all her energy to her core. Hiccup watched in bewilderment as she began to glow bright gold. “Meredith, what’s your plan?! My Dad will be here in a bit!”

 

“We can’t wait that long!” Meredith’s eyes scanned every ship. They were all riddled with traps. “Hiccup, the twins dragon is in that ship, besides that they’re all empty! Call them all back focus your attack at the camp! I’ll take care of the ships!”

 

“No I’ll stay and help. Astrid! You go back and make sure Snotlout and Fishlegs are all right!” Astrid nodded and flew back towards the main part of the island. “I’ll take the ones on the left you take the ones on the right!”

 

“Got it!”

 

_Yvette make sure to tell him to take care if he finds your father’s TARDIS, we can't see it even if it was on one of these ships._

 

“Hiccup! If you see a giant blue box in one of those ships don’t set it on fire! Keep it safe!” Meredith took off towards the ships further out to sea just to their right.

 

She torpedoed her way into a ship blasting open it’s hull. Inside were a handful of men, all armed with maces and axes. She summoned her short swords one on either hand and dashed at them, she would carefully cut at their hands forcing them to drop their weapons. Dashing at another, she twirled and hit him with the butt of her sword, her tail whipped behind her clothes-lining two other men. With a strong beat of her wings she shot back up into the sky.

 

Spreading wide she hovered on the updraft, off in the distance she could see four dots. Her eyes adjusted, growing brighter, she clearly saw two large burly Vikings atop equally large beasts leading the way, behind them where two other men two smaller dragons. She fell backwards gaining speed and crashed into another ship. Inside she found the two headed dragon chomping at its cage. She whipped her tail at the two men guarding the cage, she waved her hand and they were swept to the wall by some invisible force, knocking them out.

 

“Hello, dragon, or is it dragons?”

 

Barf and Belch stared at her both uneasy due to the lack of room. Dragons were interesting, their behavior was very akin to a cat’s. “It’s alright boys. I won’t hurt you.” She reached at the latch and carefully unhooked it. Before the door finished opening they burst out towards the sky. Their large claws wrapped around Meredith’s chest as she was dragged into a thick cloud of green smoke. They spread their enormous wings, erupting from the ships deck leaving behind a thin trail of gas. After a few sparks it caught fire. The ship blew up setting neighboring ships on fire. _Yvette we have to find the twins!_

 

Meredith fought hard against the dragons grip but it wouldn’t budge. One head looked down at her, she could feel its concern it flew away from the ships and towards the main boardwalks of the island. Another small armada pulled up onto the shore, Meredith focused her vision, she scanned every ship until she found them. The twins were tied up but still fighting. Kicking and head butting their captors, getting away for a split second before getting grabbed by another. Meredith phased out of the dragons grip and torpedoed toward them. She grabbed them both by the ropes binding them and shot straight back up into the air. Barf and Belch roared in excitement and climbed higher into the air to reach her. The twins, whooping the whole way looked up at their savior. “Thanks Wings!!”

 

“Yeah you saved Barf and Belch!!” Tuffnut swung his legs onto the neck of one of the heads, with Ruffnut following suit.

 

“No worries, not try and not get yourselves caught again.” She cut their bindings fell back towards the ships. Now to find the TARDIS.

 

_I don’t think she’s here. I think they left her where ever this Viggo goes._

 

_Then let’s find my husband and father._

 

* * *

“Well well, Hiccup it seems you’ve made a powerful friend.” Viggo pushed his foot down on Hiccups back. “But no matter. I have their box, they’ll need that to go back to wherever their from.” He kicked down pushing Hiccup back on the ground knocking the air back out of him. A loud roar filled the air as Toothless fought against the cage he was in. “We’ll be leaving now.” Hiccup could hear the grin crossing Viggo’s face, he was about to retort before something hard slammed against his head.

 

* * *

 

“Hiccup!” Hiccup woke startled, he was being rather forcefully shaken by his father.

 

“Toothless!!” Hiccup stood quickly and looked around, in complete dismay. Every building was on fire or destroyed. Most of the ships had left and those that hadn’t were dismantled and wrecked on the distant shore. Where was Toothless? “Dad! We have to go after them! They have Toothless!”

 

“Woah calm down son.” Stoic stood up and looked around. “I just arrived, I didn’t see them leave.”

 

“Where’s Astrid!?” Hiccup started finding it hard to breathe.

 

“Boy! Breathe! We’ll find them. They can’t have gone far. Come! Get on Skullcrusher!” Stoic climbed onto his large beetle-like dragon. Hiccup however stayed put. “Son!”

 

Hiccup looked up at the sky. He could just make out her figure in the thick clouds of smoke above them. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called her name. “MEREDITH!!” If anyone could find them. It would be her. “MEREDITH!!!”

 

“What In Odin’s Beard...” Stoic had followed his sons gazed up above. A slender figure plummeted toward them at an outrageous speed. “Hiccup! Move!”

 

Yet again, Hiccup stayed put. Stoic jumped off his steed and ran towards his son. A sudden blast of wind knocked him down. An enormous set of feathered wings surrounded him as a long thin blade penetrated the earth just beside his face. A woman sat on her heels atop his chest. She seemed small and weightless but Stoic found himself unable to move. His breath hitched in mild fear as his gaze met her blazing gold eyes. They had an angry fire in them, a fire that only blood would satiate. He knew that look too well. She stared him down one hand resting on her knee and the other lightly placed on the hilt of her sword.

 

“Has this one hurt you Hiccup?” Her voice echoed ominously as she cocked her head curiously. He didn’t seem like a threat, but she’s been wrong before.

 

“No, that’s my dad, he’s not a threat. Did you see where Viggo went? I think he took Toothless and Astrid!” Hiccup came up beside her, trying to draw her attention back to him. She lightly hopped off Stoic’s chest, letting her sword return to light, and extended her arm to help him up.

 

“No, Hiccup I haven’t. I’ve been looking for my husband and father. They are here too.” Meredith pulled Stoic up and walked towards the edge of the clearing. She was scanning the woods, something was off.

 

“We’ll need to look for them. Dad I’ll ride with you. Meredith if you want to follow along or look elsewhere it’s up to you. Wherever they are, they’ll be together.” Hiccup pulled on his fathers arm leading him to his dragon.

 

“Right you are Hiccup. I’ll search to the west, you look to the east, I’ll have the others look north and south for you, we’ll cover more ground that way. If you find them, call my name. I’ll hear you.” With one strong down stroke of her wings she spiraled into the air and out of sight.

 

Stoic stood perfectly still and in awe of the creature that had been before him. “Hiccup, was that a Valkyrie?”

 

“No dad, it’s not.” However Hiccup wasn’t too sure. She said herself she didn’t know what she was completely. For all they knew she could be. “Come on let’s go.”


	8. Taking Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters and settings belong to their respective copy right owners.

_I have a meeting to attend in precisely 45 minutes time. If they are even close to being late-_

 

A light metallic sound drew his attention. “Audric! Enough with the knives!” He took the sixth knife so far, away from the boy and stared at the pile slowly growing on his desk. He recognized them all as Meredith’s. The one that caught his eye was an ornate blue and gold dagger, the hilt of the knife was in the shape of open wings and appeared to be a part of a matching set. Why did it look so familiar?

 

He reached out and laid it by it’s self, away from the rest of the knives. Where had he seen this before? He pressed the buzzer on his desk phone to call in Anthea, shifting his nephews weight and facing him towards the desk. So long as he stayed put, Mycroft may be able to get some work done.

 

The door to his office opened, followed by light clicking of heels. “Yes sir?” Anthea stood patiently at his side.

 

Mycroft took the dagger from his desk and handed it to his assistant. “My dear Sister-In-Law is in possession of this knife but it appears to be a part of an incomplete set. It seems familiar but I can’t for the life of me remember where I saw the rest. Could you look into it for me?”

 

“Of course sir. Will you still be on for your meeting later today?” Anthea glanced nervously at the child on Mycroft’s lap.

 

“Yes, they said they’d be back in a half hours time... But do line up a nanny as a back up if necessary.” Mycroft reached down and took another dagger from the child adding it to the pile on his desk.

 

* * *

 

_Again_.

 

_Yvette we’re exhausting what little energy we have. They aren’t this way. Perhaps we can double back and check with the others._

 

_AGAIN_. She was getting angry, she knew she had to keep her wrath under control, it was by far her greatest weakness. _Just... just one more time, then we’ll head back. Please_.

 

_Very well._

 

Andrela took control for a brief moment and clapped their wings hard, blasting out a shock wave of shimmering gold. Meredith focused on all the highlighted living creatures. Just as she was built to assassinate in secrecy, she was also built to ensure her prey would never escape. Rabbits, dragons, wolves, birds, nothing different than before. _Yvette there!_

 

Meredith’s head turned to the west. An island held a small platoon of men running away from the battle. _Perfect place to get some answers._ She landed quietly behind a line of trees, and lowered herself as she inched toward the group, listening in.

 

“Go on now! Viggo needs you alive and talkin’, so start talkin’.” A dragon hunter pushed Astrid to the ground.

 

“Never!” Astrid stood and spit on the mans face. “I’ll never tell you brutes anything.”

 

“Now doll, that wasn’t very nice.” The hunter’s voice rang with malicious intent. “You’re very pretty aren’t ya?”

 

_Oh no._

 

_He’ll take her to his tent we can get him there._

 

_Good plan._

 

She phased through the trees not wanting to make a sound. There was a small camp pitched at the center of the island. She watched the burley man grab Astrid by the back of her shirt and throw her over his shoulder. “You’ll talk when I’m done with you.” Astrid didn’t move, she let herself be carried deeper into the encampment. Meredith followed close behind. Silently phasing through trees and bushes not disturbing a single leaf. She came up to the edge of a clearing where the forest ended and the tents began. There were only a few tents pitched. This wasn’t meant to be much of a stop, just to reorganize and resupply before heading back out to sea. “Tell the others not to bother me for while.” The tall man holding Astrid motioned his lackeys away. He walked to his tent the larger of the group more separated away from the rest.

 

Meredith warped just behind the tent as the man threw Astrid in. He chuckled as he walked in after her. Meredith quickly made her way to the front of the tent and drew her sword just as she heard a loud hard metallic clonk sound come from the tent. She ran in worried the man had hurt Astrid in some way.

 

Astrid stood triumphantly over the motionless body of her captor. She held a solid metal pole no bigger than her forearm, which she aimed at Meredith as she entered. “It’s alright love, it’s me. I followed him to save you but it looks like you had it under control.” Meredith grinned at the young girl, trying to ease her nerves.

 

“I did like you said. I acted.” Astrid found her self shaking a bit.

 

“You did well child. Hurry we should go, Hiccup is looking for you.” Meredith motioned out the tent.

 

“But they have Stormfly and Toothless!” Astrid whispered harshly. “We need to get them.”

 

“Ok. Where are they, did you see them?” Meredith leaned down and blew out the candles in the tent. “We should keep this stealthy. We’ve used a lot of our energy just searching for you, if I over do it I could end up with another surprise appendage.” She coiled her tail around herself as she sat on her heels. Astrid stared at her. This was the first time she actually saw Meredith for what she was. She sat atop her heels perfectly still ,silent, her wings cocooned her slightly and her fierce blue eyes stared back at her piercingly and expectantly. Her black tail was perfectly coiled, already a natural part of her actions for just having had it for two days. She was made to adapt, she was made so everything she did had a purpose. Astrid wanted to be just like that. A woman all her own, who simply chose to have others help her, but didn’t need it. “Astrid, did you see them? Are they on the ship?”

 

“Yes, they are but there are hunters everywhere! How will we get passed them?” Astrid’s hurried whisper told Meredith how shaken the girl still was.

 

The man began to stir awake from the blow. _What should we do with this repulsive human?_

_Well. We are low on energy._

 

_We really shouldn’t Andrela. We could corrupt the past. That’s why I’ve been avoiding killing people._

 

_ Fine. Then tie him up I suppose. _

 

Meredith snapped her fingers and the man passed out once again. She took the rope that had held Astrid together and tied up the man. Both at the wrists and around the ankles. “There, that takes care of him. As for us. We can sneak in around the outside of the camp. Do you know how to hunt?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good, be one with the wood. As if your hunting. Not a sound to be made. Clear?”

 

“Yeah, got it.” Astrid mentally prepped herself and got into her crouch position.

 

“Just in case. You’ll need something better than a pole.” Meredith grabbed an ax near the entrance of the tent and handed it to Astrid.

 

They made their way out of the tent carefully moving along the edge of the camp but deep enough in the woods so they wouldn’t be spotted easily. Getting away from the camp was one thing, getting onto the boat unnoticed, would prove difficult. There were three ships, the dragons were on the one furthest away from them. _Of course._ However there were dragon hunters everywhere. Both men and women swarmed around the ships reorganizing their weaponry and ammo. “Seems they’re getting ready for a second assault.”

 

“Yeah?” Astrid followed Meredith’s gaze.

 

“Aye, see how they’re moving everything from that ship onto those two ships?” Meredith pointed as she explained. “They’re getting ready to send those back to Dragon’s Edge. Which means the precious cargo, of which are your dragons, are in that one that they’re emptying.”

 

“Right so what your saying is find a way to get to the dragons then destroy their ships.” Astrid looked up at Meredith, “keep them from hitting us again.”

 

“You’ve got the right idea, wrong order.” Meredith pointed at the ropes keeping the catapults in place on the ships. “If we can sabotage those catapults under those tarps, then get the dragons, we’ll stand a better chance. You’ll need to fly Toothless, since we are without Hiccup. Otherwise we won’t get very far. Stormfly can fly along next to you. With the Catapults down we will be able to take down the ships at a close enough distance without risk of getting caught again.”

 

“Makes sense. Ok.” Astrid took the lead. Meredith followed close behind as they snuck their way quietly to the starboard side of the first ship.

 

“If you can get on this ship I can take care of the second one.” Meredith whispered. “There are wheels at the front and end. In between there is a large pin that holds the arm of the catapult in place and still allows it to swing up.” Meredith made the motions with her arms to help paint a mental picture for Astrid. “Remove that pin. Silently. And the arm won’t sling next time they go to set it off.”

 

“You know a lot about these.” Astrid climbed up on Meredith’s shoulders as she was hoisted up to the rope.

 

“Been in my fair share of sieges. Meet me back in the woods when your done.” With Astrid’s conformation, Meredith walked out into the rising tide.


	9. Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters and settings belong to their respective copy right owners.

Meredith quietly phased to the top deck. She ducked down under the tarp covering the catapult. She reached down and yanked on the main pin releasing the tension in the catapults arm. _All right, this ones done._

 

_Astrid is having some trouble with hers. She’s too surrounded to pull the pin quietly._

 

_Distraction it is._

 

She peeked out from under the tarp and saw a group of Vikings talking by some crates far too close to the catapult Astrid was under. Thankfully it was almost night. The twilight would make spotting her a bit more difficult. She looked up at the top of the ships mast. The sails were held together with a single rope looped and taunt, holding it in place. She warped to the top of the mast and cut the rope before warping into the forest. The mast dropped hard, it’s heavy weight rocked the ship earning the attention of those Vikings and giving Astrid a chance to finish pulling the pin and quickly rappel back down the rope. She rushed into the forest and ducked behind the bushes near Meredith.

 

“Good job, now to get to the dragons. We have two ways to do it. I’ll leave the choice to you. We can travel back around the camp the long way and get to that side of the cove and sneak onto the ships.”

 

“Or?” Astrid was getting impatient.

 

“Or, I can get us on the ship now. Fair warning. It will be uncomfortable.”

 

“You mean like that disappearing thing you do?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Astrid paused for a moment. “How uncomfortable?”

 

“You’ll feel some pressure, like your being squeezed from every direction and you’ll not be able to breathe. But! It only takes like two seconds. It’s not for any extended period, the experience is just a wee off putting.”

 

“Oh. Let’s do that. It’s faster and I think I could handle it.”

 

“Alright. Take a breath.” Meredith grabbed her shoulders and warped them onto the last ship. Astrid released her breathe and sat down for a moment to get her bearings again. It was exactly as Meredith described, the pressure was intense and the ground seemed to fly away from her then hit her hard out of no where. This would definitely take some getting used to.

 

“Ready for explosions?” Meredith grinned at her.

 

“Yeah let’s get our dragons.”

 

“One second. We should draw they’re attention away from this ship first.” Meredith’s eyes turned a fiery gold as she inched her way to the side of the ship. Her tail and wings slightly picked up to keep from dragging. She snapped her fingers and two small explosions went off at the front of the two ships. Immediately, the dragon hunters spurred into action running into the damaged ships to save the supplies they had just loaded. “All right quickly!” They ran towards the lowest decks, there the rows of cells lined the sides of the ships. In the furthest two sat Toothless attempting to gnaw through his cage door and Stormfly patiently watching him. A lone dragon hunter sat watch at the end of the hallway.

 

“Hey! What are you doing here?!” He grabbed a sword and brandished it at them. Meredith drew hers from light and pointed it’s ridiculous length at the man.

 

“Get in the cell next to you.” She demanded. The dragon hunter hesitated. “NOW!” Her shout spurred the man into a run, bolting into a cell and shutting it behind him. “Keys.” Meredith lowered her sword and outstretched her palm. The man quickly fumbled for them and slapped them into her palm. “Thank you.” She sweetly smiled at him and dropped her sword, snapping her fingers she rendered him unconscious.

 

* * *

“Sherlock.”

 

“Yes Doctor I know.” Sherlock kept fiddling with the lock on their cell. The guard had left to empty his bladder, this was his chance to pick the lock.

 

“Sherlooooock...” The Doctor’s anxious warnings were doing nothing for Sherlock’s nerves.

 

“Almost Doctor.” He almost had it. Just a little bit more and...

 

**Click**

 

The door swung open.

 

“Yes!” Sherlock bolted out and grabbed the guards ax and stood next to the door. Shortly after the door swung open, the guard walked in unaware of Sherlock’s presence. He spotted the Doctor out of the cell and went to grab his ax only to face Sherlock instead. “Looking for this?” Sherlock sung the ax, and hit the guard with the broad side, knocking the man out cold. Sherlock filtered through his pockets taking the keys and the Doctor’s screwdriver. “Here you are Doctor!”

 

“Thank you Sherlock!” Shall we go get my TARDIS?” The Doctor straightened his bow tie and ran his fingers through his hair tidying up.

 

“Yes, let’s.”

 

They peeled out the door to check if the coast was clear. They were on a different island, away from Dragons Edge. The large building they were in was carved from the mountainside, the strong fortified walls were thick hardly letting sound through but echoing anything within the room. They would have to be quiet. “Doctor, can you use the Sonic Screwdriver to locate the TARDIS?”

 

“Yeah, one moment.” He pulled the screwdriver out of his coat pocket and pressed a few buttons before pointing it out to the hall. The light at the tip brighten when it was pointed towards the right side of the hallway. “That way. Could be one of three doors.”

 

“Right. Let’s check the first one and work our way down. Quietly.” Sherlock carefully stepped out of the room and inched his way towards the first door with the Doctor close behind. The Doctor pointed his device at the door and shook his head.

 

“Let’s go one to the next one.”

 

* * *

“Sir, I received a match on that dagger.” Anthea set a paper in front of Mycroft.

 

“Ah. What do we have?” He picked up the paper and quickly scanned it. “A police report?”

 

“Yes, seems an elderly gentle man in Leads reported a robbery. Among the stolen items was this dagger. He actually made a plea to the public in regards to it.” She handed him a newspaper clipping. Mycroft adjusted Noctis’ weight in his arm. The boy had fallen asleep not ten minutes ago, but if he was anything like his father, hardly anything would wake him. “He states it’s a family heirloom.” Anthea continued, “That it should come back to where it belongs.”

 

“We’ll send it back, but first I want to find the rest of the set. I distinctly remember a bow in a similar style. I want to be sure it is from that set. Also I would like to ask Meredith, how Audric could have gotten his hands on it if it was stolen. When was the report filed?” He placed the papers back on the desk.

 

“Last week actually. It’s fairly recent.”

 

“Very well. See if you can find anything else.”

 

Anthea took her leave from his office. Ten more minutes. Ten and then he will need to be ready for his meeting. He looked down at his nephew sleeping peacefully in his arms. He supposed he could be a few minutes late.


	10. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

“Well we found the TARDIS.”

 

“Yep.” Sherlock grunted as he twisted his knife. 

 

“And it’s intact.”

 

“Yep.” Sherlock adjusted the grip on his knife and yanked it hard from a Vikings neck. 

 

“And there’s demons...” The Doctor sighed. These creatures were the only ones that could never be reasoned with. The only things to join the Dalek on the list of things that could only be dealt with by killing something he can never do again. 

 

“Yep.” Sherlock cleaned it on the Vikings shirt before putting it back in his coat. “Which means if there’s one...”

 

“There’s at least another.” The Doctor walked over to the crude alter in the far corner of the room. The bloodied carvings etched into the wooden table seemed familiar, but something was off. “Sherlock, come look at this.”

 

“What is it Doctor?”

 

“Do these seem different to you?”

 

“Yes, they’re in a different order than they should be. This shouldn’t have summoned anything.”

 

“Yet they did.” The Doctor turned to his TARDIS, something has felt off since they arrived.

 

“I know that tone. What is it?” Sherlock followed his gaze to the blue police box. 

 

“I don’t think we’re in the past, and if that’s true we don’t have much time left.” The Doctor’s tone grew serious as he walked up to the TARDIS and unlocked the door. “Hurry Sherlock, we have to find her, and quickly.”

 

Suddenly the door the room burst open. “Doctor! Find her! I’ll hold them back!”

 

* * *

 

Meredith led the way ahead back towards Dragon’s Edge. Astrid rode behind on Toothless and Stormfly was just beside her.

 

_ Yvette, I have a concern. _

 

_What is it Andrela?_

 

_ We have not been recuperating our strength as quickly as we are normally able. Something is wrong. _

 

_I have been thinking the same. Have you been able to look farther ahead than a few moments._

 

_ No. I was going to mention that as well. Yvette I feel we are in a dangerous situation. We need to be careful, more so than usually. _

 

_Understood._

 

“Meredith! Look!” Astrid pointed towards a distant island, plumes of smoke rose from atall building. Hovering above it were two large creatures. “That’s Skull Crusher! Stoic’s dragon.”

 

“That’s Hiccup’s father yeah?”

 

Astrid nodded. All three banked towards the island, Meredith kept pace with Astrid who still seemed new to flying Toothless. As they approached they found no riders on the dragons. Below they saw a trail of blood lead from the entrance of the building go further in. The tall structure was almost carved from the face of the mountain. Tall stone pillars built up a proud tower, at the top was a wide cage made of the same green metal as the cages they had seen on the ships earlier. 

 

Meredith dove down and landed at the entrance.  _ Careful Little One, this feels like trap.  _

 

_Aye it does. There’s a bit too much blood and not enough bodies._

 

_ It’s sheep’s blood. _

 

“Oh no.” Astrid landed behind her and quickly jumped off Toothless. Behind them landed the other three dragons. They growled in unease. 

 

“It’s not theirs. It’s sheep’s blood. Something feels wrong, stay on your toes and be alert.” Meredith drew one of her swords and quietly made her way into the building. Along corridor stretched out before them, going deeper into the mountainside. Their steps echoed off the tall vaulted ceilings. The trail of blood quickly turned into one of bodies, dead sheep and Vikings littered the hall floor. All of them had been brutally mutilated and ripped apart in a frenzy. “Now I don’t know anymore.” 

 

Astrid tried her best to avoid stepping on anything. The dragons had remained outside and up in the air, toothless was the only one that fit through the door, he walked along quietly behind them, he nudged Astrid and gave a quick whine. “It’s alright Toothless, I’m sure they’re alright. They have to be.”

 

“Do you hear something?” Meredith stopped Astrid and gestured to listen. It was ever so faint, the sound of metal on metal. “Swords.” She jumped off the wall beside her and grabbed Astrid by the shoulders. She flapped her wings and flew along the corridor. Toothless mimicked her and flew along just behind her. Astrid raised her legs to avoid hitting anymore bodies. 

 

“What do you think happened?”

 

“I have a thought but I do not wish to say anything just yet. Just hope that I’m wrong.” She dropped down at the end of the hallway, they heard fighting both on the left and down some stairs and off to the right. Astrid turned to her, I’ll go down there I think I hear Stoic. If Viggo did this...” Astrid looked behind them at the hefty trail of bodies in complete dismay. “Hiccup will need your help. Not mine.” 

 

“Wise, go!” Meredith gestured to Toothless to follow Astrid down the steps. “Protect her dragon. I’ll feel better.” She herself turned and ran up the the steps as they circled around up towards the top of the tower. 

 

As she reached the next landing she found Hiccup and another Viking locked in sword fight. Meredith materialized a knife and threw it with precision, striking directly at his side. The Viking staggered back and Hiccup took advantage and thrust his sword into his opponents chest. Hiccup watched the life leave his eyes as he dropped off his sword. Killing was not something he was proud of, but this was war. The Hiccup took a deep breath and turned to Meredith. “Hey.” His voice was raspy.

 

_ He’s been shouting. _

 

“Tell me you found-“

 

“Astrid is downstairs helping your father, quickly we have to go.” 

 

“No they’re not. Not anymore.” Viggo’s voice echoed through out the room, practically singing the words. “If you survive this, we will be at the top of the tower.” Loud clicking suddenly surrounded them as several mechanical crossbows sprung out from the ceiling and aimed directly to the center of the room, where Hiccup was standing. “She’s very pretty Hiccup, I would hate for anything to happen to her.” His laugh echoed through the room, if the bodies downstairs didn’t give it away, this was proof enough for Meredith. She knew exactly what they were dealing with. But Hiccup was currently her priority. Hiccup stood frozen as the crossbows clicked back and shot. He watched in almost slow motion as Meredith spread her wings and wrapped them around him, she closed them against herself with him scooped inside. Using the momentum she flung him away towards the wall, Hiccup hit it hard he slid down onto the ground and watched several crossbow bolts impale her on her side. In flinging Hiccup away she had put herself in the line of fire. Hiccups eyes grew wide as she managed to stay standing, she summoned several throwing knives and fanned them out to the crossbows, hitting their target the crossbows broke apart. 

 

Hiccup grabbed his metal foot and quickly tried to reattach it. “Oh no oh no oh no oh no.” He struggled with the straps as his hands had started shaking. He watched as Meredith swayed and fell, hitting the floor with a hard thud, her wings splayed across the floor in a carpet of thick feathers.

 

“You have to hurry Hiccup.” Meredith’s voice was weak. He lost all color in his face as fear coursed through him. She was pulling out a series of arrows on her side, all seemed fatal. He rushed to her grabbing some scrap cloth from a pouch in his belt. 

 

“Meredith! Oh Thor!”

 

Meredith gave a weak laugh, “I knew him, knew him quite well actually.” She coughed a fair amount of blood into her hand. “Oh, look at that. It’s been a while since that’s happened.”

 

“Meredith, no no oh gods, I’m so sorry, I’m so so so sorry.” Hiccups hands rushed to apply pressure on her wound with the scrap as she pulled out the fifth and final arrow. “You’re gonna be fine I promise. We-we’ll take you to Gothi and-and-and she can fix you up.” Hiccup found himself tearing up. She was so close to seeing her family again but it was his stupid fault she took arrows to protect him. “Why did you jump in front-“

 

“You shouldn’t worry so much Hiccup. I’ll be fine. You’ll see. Take this.” She softly smiled at him and gave him a small silver knife. She coughed more blood, a small amount stained the corner of her mouth. “You’ll need it, now go. Go find Astrid, I’ll catch up.” Hiccup couldn’t get over how sad she sounded. 

 

“You can’t lie to me.” Hiccup went back to applying pressure. “I know what your doing.”

 

“So then why were you lying to me?” She gently poked him on the nose. “Go. I give you my word. I will catch up with yo-ahh.” She winced in pain, clutching her side. Her wings and tail twitched rapidly. “Go! I can’t -“ she took a deep shaking breath. “I can’t hold it off much longer. Find Astrid. Find Sherlock.” She pushed him again, hard this time. He was almost at the door. “Ahhh! Go!”

 

Hiccup turned and ran towards the hall and up the steps to where Viggo had said he had taken both Sherlock and Astrid. To the top of the tower.

 

The steps spiraled up the tower which was sealed off by metal netting. Toothless was trying his best to break and melt away the green metal chain links but to no avail. Hiccup pulled out his sword and faced the man in front of him. Astrid and Sherlock lay on their stomachs tied, gagged and unconscious. Viggo pointed a crossbow at Hiccup and smiled. “I see it’s just you. Glad to see my machines’ aim is true. The poison should have worked on her. It works on dragons. Well?” Viggo smiled maliciously. ”Did it kill her?”

 

“Yes.” Hiccup stood tensely. He glanced up at Toothless who had managed to find a gap wide enough for his head to fit through. He poised himself to shoot at Viggo, but Hiccup waved him off. He could accidentally hit Sherlock or Astrid. “But you still missed me and I won’t stop fighting you.”

 

“Good.” Viggo pointed his crossbow at Toothless and moved to fire. The dragon’s head was stuck and starting to cause him to panic. Hiccup instinctively threw the knife Meredith had given him at the crossbow and hit it out of his hand. Hiccup dove in and thrust his sword towards Viggo’s chest but he sidestepped out of the way. Hiccup rolled and turned to face him in time to block an axe blow towards his head. He raised his axe again and began a flurry of blows. Hiccup caught his sword in the axe and wrenched it out of Viggo’s hand. It clattered onto the ground several feet away as Hiccup raised his leg and kicked Viggo back. “Now Toothless!” 

 

The dragon had gotten free in the scuffle and moved to just behind Hiccup. In the fight he and Viggo had switched places, if Toothless fired, he wouldn’t accidentally hit Sherlock or Astrid. Toothless shot three consecutive blasts at the man. With each one Viggo rolled away, just narrowly avoiding the blaze. “You think that can stop me?!” Viggo turned to face Hiccup, who drew in a hitched breath. Viggo’s eyes were solid black. There was no pupil, no whites in his eyes. Just an empty dark void. “No one can kill me.” 

 

“Wha-what are you?” Hiccup poised his sword to strike again, he was shaken, but he wouldn’t give up the fight. Viggo walked toward Hiccup and into his sword. Hiccup watched in horror as he let the sword impale him and didn’t even flinch. 

 

“I’m your doom Hiccup. You’re too bright a light in this world. I’m here, to put. It. Out.” Viggo’s dead black eyes bore into Hiccup, putting his very soul at unease. Viggo grabbed Hiccup by the collar and lifted him several inches off the ground. “You can’t kill me. No matter how hard you try.”

 

“No. But I can.” A woman’s voice, ripped Viggo’s attention away. Meredith stood at the stairway in a brilliant deep blue gown. Thin circular gold patterns adorned the bodice, the sleeves were longer than they needed to be and the hem collected at the floor. “Let’s be quick about it. I wish to go home.” Meredith’s eyes were shining a brilliantly fierce silver. The light was so pure they were almost white. 

 

“How-“

 

“Let the boy go. You’re fight is with me now.” Meredith drew her swords from light. Opting for the speed and agility of her short swords she poised herself ready for the fight. 

 

“Fine, killing him after I’ve killed you will make it all the sweeter a victory.” Viggo threw Hiccup a fair distance. He landed with a hard thud next to Astrid, who was beginning to stir awake. Hiccup hit his head hard on the stone floor and struggled to stay conscious. 

 

The moment Viggo threw Hiccup, Meredith rushed at him. Her sword clanged as it hit the metal of Hiccups sword. Viggo had drawn it from his chest and blocked Meredith’s strike with frighting speed. “No longer a test of wits, but one of speed. Can you keep up beast?! I’ve already bested you once, allow me to do it again.” 

 

“You fail to see your disadvantage. This will be your downfall.” 

 

Stay conscious Little one.  Andrela’s concern was increasing their heart rate. 

_I.... I don’t know...._

_ Shhh, I’ll handle this. Save your strength.  _

_What... was that... poison..._

_ Hush now, it will be alright.  _ Andrela took full control of their body and warped behind him, cutting him in the back, just as he turned she warped to his side cutting his arm. She continued this cycle for several seconds until Viggo swung in a full circle out of frustration. Meredith reappeared in front of Hiccup and spread her wings, blocking them all from anything Viggo might throw at them. “Since your poisoned arrows failed to kill me. Please indulge me. What was it you used?”

 

“Venom, from fast small dragons we found on an island, hardly any dragon survives it, I had hoped it would have the same effect on you.” Viggo began walking towards them. “Now, shall we get back to it? I would like to get this over with quickly.”

 

“What are you? It’s my final question I promise.” Meredith cocked her head to the side. Watching him. He had all the tell tell signs of a demon, but he hadn’t done anything demons normally do. No teleporting, no attempt at taking Hiccups soul when he had him in his arms. 

 

“I am what happens when you are tortured in Helheim.” 

 

“Right. So he did summon a demon then.” Sherlock’s voice piped up behind Meredith’s wall of feathers. “There’s a room below where there are markings all over the floors and walls. All in blood. I figured that’s what you’d done.”

 

“Yes, this will be quick.” Meredith snapped her fingers and Viggo found himself completely immobile. He was forced down on one knee and bowed his head. 

 

“WHAT IS THIS!? HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?”

 

“Silence. Before I erase you from the tides of time, I just need to make sure of one thing.” She closed her wings and helped Hiccup up. She cut the bindings off Sherlock and Hiccup helped Astrid to her feet. “Hiccup, do you know of any small fast poisonous dragons?”

 

“Yeah Speed Stingers.” 

 

“Is there an antidote?”

 

“Yes I have some back on Berk.”

 

“Wonderful.” She walked up to Viggo whose eyes were still a pitch black and furious. “I have all I need now. Goodbye.” With another snap of her fingers Viggo began screaming, his entire being became bathed in a bright gold light as he wisped away into dust and smoke. Stoic and Gobber arrived up the stairs in time to see the last of Viggo swirl into dust and surround Meredith. Her eyes flashed a bright gold and seeped back into a cool and icy silver. “We must get back to Berk, Hiccup.”

 

Hiccup nodded, he and Astrid ran to his father, he seemed to have been chained to something as he still had iron cuffs around his wrists.

 

Sherlock pulled her aside. “Andrela, where is Yvette?” 

 

“She is struggling to stay conscious. I’m afraid the poison the demon used is only affecting her.”

 

“Can’t you regenerate and burn through it?”

 

“We did, it’s still hurting her.”

 

“Huh. It would interesting to study it.” Sherlocks curiosity got the best of him.

 

“No Sherlock. This only exists in this time period. If we introduce it to ours we run the risk of it being made stronger and the outcome could be worse.” Andrela grew serious. “I know your curiosity is killing you but there are some things we must meddle with..”

 

“I understand. So to Berk?”

 

She nodded, “Where is the Doctor?” 

 

“I told him to look for you with the TARDIS, when we first found it we were ambushed, I managed to hold them off while the Doctor managed to get the TARDIS away, perhaps she took him to Berk knowing we would get there.” 

 

“Good thinking.” She turned to face the Vikings once again. “Shall we? I do not know the w-“ 

 

I bright light erupted from the sky as a large blue box spun wildly out of control and crashed into the tower below them causing the building to shake harshly. 

 

_My... that was..._

_ Hang on to your strength Little one.  _

 

Sherlock pushed past everyone and ran down the stairs. Meredith phased out of the chain link netting and dove down below. She twisted her tail and spread her wings to catch herself quickly. Just as they arrived to the doors of the TARDIS the door swung wide open. 

 

“Darling! They’re attacking the island! There’s ships an armada of ships heading right towards the village. Quickly get in everyone!” The Doctor turned around and ran back inside. 

 

“Doctor!” Andrela opened the second door wide giving enough room for the dragons to fit and walked in. Sherlock stood by the door to make sure everyone was in before he shut the door behind them. 

 

 

“Hiccup.” Stoic remained in complete awe. 

 

“Yeah dad. I don’t get it either.” Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber and his father stood by the door. Unable to fully accept the fact that the small box held all of this inside it! The dragons were perched at random places through out the giant room, there were hallways that led to more rooms and other hallways. Hiccup could have sworn that the box was barely big enough to hold four of them let alone all their dragons. Stormfly and Toothless were perched on archways above them, and Skull Crusher and Grump were next to the door. Once all of Grump was in the door, Sherlock shut them both and looked around at the strange array of travelers. 

 

“Doctor, perhaps let Andrela drive, it would be best to not shake the creatures around too much.” 

 

The Doctor looked around, he was normally opposed to anyone else driving her, but this was once instance he deemed it would be best to let another more gentler touch maneuver her around. He nodded and let Andrela take control.

 

The first thing Andrela did was shut off the blasted Emergency Brake.


	11. Valkyrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

To say he was a little perturbed would be to put it mildly. Stoic practically ran from the the box. He continued past the commotion outside as almost all of Berk had gathered around the box. He ran to the edge of the cliffside and peered out into the ocean. He counted 14 ships, it wasn’t much but if it was anything like the men he had just encountered, this would prove to be a difficult fight. He looked back at his people,they all stared in amazement as Meredith stepped out of the box, convinced they were seeing a Valkyrie. Perhaps she could help them, these were creatures he had never seen before, and even atop dragons, they wouldn’t really stand a chance. 

 

He raised his hand to get her attention, she turned from speaking with Hiccup who quickly ran into their house. She walked elegantly towards him, the people parted the way letting her through, many of them were crying. He wouldn’t tell them the truth, if seeing a Valkyrie helped inspire them then so be it. “There aren’t many of them.” Meredith made the observation just as he had. “But if it is ships full of what Viggo became, then there is no hope for your village.” She looked out into the horizon, several of their guard was already airborne shooting a barrage of flames at the ships. Barely making any leeway, they couldn’t get close enough to properly do any damage. “I will help.”

 

“Thank you.” This was the first time Stoic had ever spoken to this creature, he was scared to insult it, or cause any offense. 

 

“You can tell you’re people that I am a Valkyrie if you want, just remind them that I may not appear again. When a great power is introduced into the world, people tend to become dependent on it. Much like your dragons.” 

 

Hiccup ran up behind them with a small vile. “Hey Meredith, here’s that antidote.” 

 

She nodded her thanks and took the vile, drinking it’s contents. She felt it course through her. Yvette began regaining her strength almost instantly. Stoic pushed Hiccup back with him as a strong wind began to cycle around her. Sherlock saw what was happening and walked up to his wife, with the village in tow. Her tail curled and her wings trembled as the last of the poison burned out of her system. The wind died down, she stood quietly at the edge of the cliff. “Meredith?”

 

“Yes dear?” Her voice echoed once again. She turned to face him, the crowed behind him gave a collective gasp. He smiled, seeing her fierce gold eyes meant things were back to normal. 

 

“Just making sure you’re alright.” He walked up to her and placed a hand on her waist and held her close up against him. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“And I you.” She chuckled lightly. “Shall we?”She nodded her head towards the ships that were approaching closer and closer. 

 

“Yes lets.” Sherlock pulled a long knife from his coat. Meredith reached up and kissed him falling off the cliff with him in her arms. 

 

It took everything for Hiccup not to reach out and catch Meredith’s husband from falling with her, but she spread her wings wide and caught the wind sending her flying high into the air above them. Her massive wings buffeted a strong wind onto the crowd. Hiccup went to jump after them with Toothless right behind them but his father stopped him. “No Hiccup.”

 

“But we can help!”

 

“No. This is a fight we can’t win. You saw Viggo, you saw what he became.” He turned to his son focusing his attention onto him and not the battle out in the sea. “I need you, and listen well son, I need you and your dragon to go back to that island when this is all done. Go back and destroy everything. Level that building son, nothing can remain.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Viggo made an army of tortured souls of Helheim. That is what is happening out there. That’s what that Valkyrie is fighting. We can never win that fight, so we need to make sure this never happens again.”

 

Hiccup nodded, he understood. Hiccup looked out and watched Meredith and her husband Sherlock destroy every ship in a show of light and fire. This was something they fought often, and that worried him. If she was the future, would him destroying everything Viggo had amassed even matter?

 

Meredith and Sherlock destroyed the final ship, Sherlock cleared the ship making sure there were no more demons left before giving the all clear for Meredith to destroy the ship. 

 

Meredith flew past the ship picking up Sherlock she flung him high into the air, she dove towards the last ship surrounded by electric charges. She crashed through the hull, causing it to explode on contact. Meredith flew back up catching Sherlock as he began to fall back down. She twirled and gained speed, make way back towards the cliff. They landed on the cliff as the village broke into cheers. Meredith made her way to the Chief and his son. Her eyes went back to their deep blue mirroring the sky above them. “Good chief, I thank you for allowing me the opportunity to assist your people.”

 

“Thank you Valkyrie, For saving my people.”

 

She turned to Hiccup, “The rest of your friends are still on Dragon’s Edge, I would make sure they are alright.” 

 

“I’ll do that as soon as Astrid and I destroy Viggo’s base.” Astrid came up beside Hiccup and held his hand, as Toothless gave a soft purr behind him. She reached out and gave it one last pat on the head.

 

“That would be wise.” Her eyes suddenly turned back into the cool silver, which Hiccup had come to learn was the other soul tied to her. “Hiccup, may I give you a word of advice before we leave?” Her voice sounded so different and her silver eyes seemed cold and unfeeling. However, her expression was the opposite, there was almost an air of sadness.

 

“Um, yeah sure.” 

 

“Learn to live your life without that dragon. A soldier that grows too dependent of his sword, will forget how to fight with his fists.” She watched his eyebrows furrow. “I’m not telling you to be rid of him. Cherish your time with him, but know that your path may waver from his one day. Ultimately it will be your choice to make. I simply hope you make the right one.”

 

Her eyes once again drifted into their familiar blue and she turned to Astrid. “You are a wonder of your own Ms. Astrid Hofferson. Never stop trying to improve. You will do amazing things.” Astrid caught herself crying as she nodded in response, she had grown rather used to Meredith being around. She knew Meredith was saying her goodbye’s, it was time for her to go home. 

 

Meredith turned to face the crowed that had grown in size. She saw just past the expectant faces her father pointing at his wrist. They were short on time. She left addressing the crowd to Stoic, he would know what would be best to say, she was out of touch with Vikings and their legends. She walked passed them all and onto the familiar TARDIS. Sherlock closed the door behind them and faced the Doctor, “Shall we get home then?”

 

“Fingers Crossed we can.”

 

Before Meredith could reply back the TARDIS gave a loud Groan as it started to shake violently. The Doctor jumped around the consul pulling this and pressing that until the TARDIS finally came to a complete stop. Sherlock peeked out the door, they were once again at the same nebula where they had gone before, the very same he had proposed to Yvette, just two years prior. “Doctor did we get out?”

 

“Just barely.”

 

“What are you two going on about?” Meredith crossed her arms.

 

“So that wasn’t the past.” Sherlock turned to face her.

 

“I’m sorry? What was that?”

 

“That wasn’t the past. It was a sister dimension. That’s the only reason we were able to get to you, but you were weaker there, since it wasn’t yours.” The doctor gave her a serious look. “Be mindful of where your going. How did you even choose another dimension in the first place?!”

 

“I don’t know! I was just set on taking it to where it belonged. I just focused on the dragon...” she drifted off for a moment. She met her fathers worried eyes.

 

Sherlock stood from his seat, finished with his bandages. “You’re thinking the creature was brought to ours?” 

 

Meredith nodded. “I have seen my fair share of dragons on earth and not one looked like the creatures we encountered out there.”

 

“I was afraid of that theory. If that’s the case something dangerous is happening. We need to see when it first arrived and how. We have  to get back to Mycroft.”


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a not for profit work. All characters belong to their respective copyright holders.

Five minutes, they had five minutes or else he would have to step away. Noct had remained asleep in his arms. Mycroft watched his nephew breath quietly. It really was rather calming. He was happy for his brother, and he’s glad this will finally keep his mother off his own case. She would never understand. 

 

He heard the faint sounds of the TARDIS followed by the doors of his office opening. “When I told you to to take care of the creature in Scotland, I didn’t expect you to go-“

 

Meredith teleported next to Mycroft and bent down to pick up her son who had stirred awake with Mycroft speaking. “How’s my little raven? Did you miss me love?” Noct cooed in her arms, her attention was solely on the child. Mycroft sighed and turned to his brother.

 

“So what was the issue, why was she stuck in the past?”

 

“Well for starters brother, she wasn’t in the past. The doctor may be able to better explain it.” Sherlock walked over to his wife and son, content to have them all together again. 

 

The Doctor walked up to Mycroft, “She was in a sister dimension, a parallel one if you will. Her connection to the Time Stream is weaker there, and the farther apart the universes become the weaker she is. I am honestly surprised that she and Andrela could even communicate.”

 

“Interesting, I have a meeting in a few minutes with with the Prime Ministers Aid. We can go over the debriefing after.” He began to walk out from behind the desk when Meredith appeared in front of him. “Yes dear Sister?”

 

“Mycroft, something dangerous is happening. There is no way that that creature was from this dimension, meaning it was brought here. We just don’t know by what or whom.”

 

“I fear it may have to do with something happening up north, there’s a sort of oddity at a lake. Some sort of radiation is being emitted and things around the lake are growing, well, I’ll explain it when I get back.” Mycroft sighed. “I really have to go, we will discuss this when I return, it shouldn’t be long. If you’re hungry speak to Anthea and have something ordered. It will be a long night.” Mycroft made his way out of his office. 

 

Meredith stared at a small dagger on his desk. It was exquisitely ornate. The hilt was of wings outspread and a brilliant gold. The blade itself was made of Silver and gleamed in the faint light. “It’s been centuries since I’ve seen that blade.” She whispered quietly. “This isn’t’t good.”

 

Sherlock came up behind her, “Noct had it. I honestly don’t know where he keeps finding them.”

 

“No Sherlock, you don’t understand. I gave that blade away, to ...” She looked away as the memories came flooding back. 

 

“What is it love?” Sherlock took Noct from her arms as she walked up the the blade laying flat on the desk. Her hand trembled as she picked it up, a silent tear escaped her. 

 

“Where did Mycroft say the lake was?”

 

“Just that it was up north.”

 

Meredith couldn’t help the ill feeling that filled her.

 

* * *

“Well that should do it. Good idea getting the Catastrophic Quaken’s to level it.” Hiccup turned to Astrid they hovered over the island making sure everything was destroyed. Prior to leveling the mountain Hiccup and toothless had gone inside and burned every last scrap of paper. 

 

“This is actually a good island for them, they’re making use of the tunnels in the mountain. Should we leave them here?”

 

“Yeah they seem to making themselves at home anyway. Come on, lets head back to Dragon’s Edge, we have a lot of rebuilding to do.” Hiccup noticed Astrid staring off at the sunset almost longingly. “Astrid, what’s wrong?”

 

“You think we’ll ever see her again?”

 

“I don’t know Astrid. It didn’t seem like it the way she was saying goodbye. But who knows.” He turned Toothless around and flew back towards their island, Astrid flew just beside him. 


End file.
